Balloon Girl's (JJ's) Tale, BB and Me
by FanGirls319
Summary: Jaime Jackson gets the night shift at Freddy's, and finds an adorkable surprise waiting for her when she reaches her office. Then a terrible one... I don't own FNaF, unfortunately, or we would have the pizzeria by now. (BG wasn't an option in characters, so I put oc instead)
1. Prologue

This is a character description, the story part at the end is the prologue. This is set before Foxy's Tale, in the middle of the murders. JJ is her official name, so she has that nickname in her human life. Hope you enjoy, minor haters will be ignored, constructive criticism is welcomed, and major haters (a.k.a bullies) well be reported. Unless they're a guest, since I can't report guests, so guest bullies will be ignored too. I'll just shut up now...

~ Kat

Jaime Jackson (or JJ) is an average broke twelve year old girl, looking for a job. She has choppy short brown hair, and wears striped tops, ** all** the time.

Billy Brown (or BB) is a weird little kid, working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for a small amount each week. He's the kid of the gang, and hands out balloons to the children. He also likes striped tops.

It was an average day. Jaime Jackson, JJ to her friends, was bored and broke. She went into the kitchen for a snack, and saw a newspaper lying on the table.

"Mum must've left it before she went to work," she thought. (Her dad left before she was born) "Wait...don't newspapers have job lists?"

She practically flew to the table. It only took get seconds to locate the best job. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, night shift. Her mum was always moaning about how she didn't sleep... if she went to school, slept, then got up for work, she'd sleep fine after a few days. Only problem was, it was just one week...


	2. Getting the Job

**So. I forgot to publish anything for this in over a year. I'm back now, and this story is my top priority. I am currently going through the few existing chapters and making minor changes, such as foxing typos. After that, I will be straight onto writing. I'm attempting an all nighter tonight, so hopefully by the end of it, I'll have reworked it and have a least one chapter out. Let's do this!**

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when she went round to the pizzeria. It was pretty cool. In a way. The animatronics were pretty weird though. Jaime had eventually decided to just go for it. After she had asked her mum, of course. She had been staring in the window for five minutes now. She shook herself out of her daydream and entered the pizzeria. To her surprise, there was a kid working amongst the animatronics, handing out balloons. He had cute, floppy, brown hair, similar to that of Jack Frost's (when his hair was brown) from Rise of the Guardians. (All rights reserved)

"Looking for a table, kid?" asked a friendly, male voice.

"Huh?" Jaime was broken out of another daydream. She tends to daydream a lot. "Oh, no, I'm here about the night guard job, for next week?"

The guy's face paled. "You do not want that job, trust me. Things get creepy here at night. And there's been loads of kids killed around here. It's dangerous!"

Jaime rolled her eyes. "I don't scare easily. I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look, really."

"No really! My girlfriend has the night shift, and when the boss offered her a week off instead of two days for her dad's birthday, she jumped at it. She hates it. Well, it depends how you look at it. She likes some things. It's terrible, really, it's not worth the money!"

"I'll take my chances."

The day guard looked at her for a moment. "I suppose since you're a kid they might go easy on you..."

"What?"

"Nothing, follow me." He turned to a girl with long black hair. "Stacy, take front desk for a minute."

"'Kay." responded Stacy.

As they walked, the day guard turned to Jaime and said; "My name's Phil by the way."

"Jaime."

Phil stopped outside an oak door. "Here we are." He knocked on the door. "Boss? Got a possible Lizzy stand-in."

A snort came from inside. "As if anyone could compare to Lizzy at guarding this place."

Phil opened the door. "She's a kid..." he added. "Bye!"

As the door closed, a man with greying hair, Scott Davidson if the sign on the door was correct, looked up.

"Bit young for this aren't you?"

"I can stay awake, I like pizza, and my enemies say I fight like a demon." Jaime shrugged. "What more do want?"

"How's your reflexes? And your memory? You need those for this, believe you me."

"Both fine."

"What type of wood is my door, without looking?"

"Oak, duh."

"Observant, good. Think fast!"

Out of nowhere, he threw a ball at her. She threw her hand up and slapped it back. It hit the wall with a loud thud. Phil burst in through the door.

"What was that?" He gasped.

"New check for night guards. Not taking any chances after Lizzy's last break."

"So that's your explanation for a basketball under your desk?" asked Jaime, incredulously.

"Yes. You're hired."

"Any uniform?"

"We don't have any sizes small enough, just wear this badge and you'll be fine." He paused. "What's your name?"

"Jaime. Jaime Jackson."

* * *

_(Phil P.O.V and time skip, to a phone call with Lizzy, twenty minutes before her shift starts)_

"I don't know about your replacement for next week..." I sighed. I hate having to be the one leaving the dreaded message, telling them that their job is a death sentence.

"What's wrong with her? Wait... I forgot to take Foxy's hook. Dammit. Just a minute, not risking another damn scar."

I laughed. Her love for messing with those animatronics is hilariously cute.

"I'm back. So what about her? You said she was pretty confident."

"She's also about twelve."

"Wait, what?! How the fricking hell did she get this job?!"

"Beats me."

I can hear the jingle that plays at midnight every night, the sign that Lizzy's job is truly starting for the night.

"Look, why don't we both record messages for her. I'll do her first, third and fifth nights, you do second and fourth for any updates on the animatronics, and I'll give her basic knowledge of how to deal with them."

"Yeah. You should go."

"Bye." I hung up, leaving Lizzy to start up the record function on the phone.

"Hey kid, listen..."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm gonna replace all the old A/Ns. Let's just pretend I've only just started this story, 'kay? I'll feel mega guilty for abandoning it otherwise XD **

**Peace out ~ Rae**


	3. The First Night (Yikes!)

**Right, chapter 3 including prologue. Stuff's getting real. Time to bring on the deathy stuff! Then next chapter will get written. Looking forward to that, it's gonna give insight into the kid's lives outside of the pizzeria. Let's do this!**

* * *

The next week, JJ was readying herself for her new job. Her mum fully supported it, and even told the school that if she was tired she had good reason. And now it was time. She put on her favourite pink and purple striped top, with a pair of jeggings and a propeller beanie that matched her top. After adding the badge she headed over to the pizzeria.

When she arrived, her boss was waiting outside.

"Hey, you remember your way around?" He greeted her.

"Yep."

"Here's the key, lock up when you go in and come out, and put the key on the front left wheel of the white truck with the Freddy Fazbear logo on the side. Did you get all that?" He asked cheerfully.

"Lock up, key goes on the front left wheel of the white Fazbear truck."

"Yeah, you'll be fine."

It took Jaime about a minute to get to her office, but when she got there, she got the fright of her life. Sitting in her office, on top of her desk, swinging his legs happily, was the boy she had seen the week before.

"Hi," he said, grinning, and jumping off the desk. "You're Jaime, right? Well, you better be, or you'll be in big trouble!"

"Uh, yeah I'm Jaime, now I just have to ask, what the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Phil asked me to help you!"

"Of course he did," JJ sighed. "Ok, what's your name?"

"Billy Brown."

Jaime stared at him. "Okay... I'm gonna call you BB for short, and you can call me JJ."

He giggled. "That's so cool!"

She stared at him, sceptical. "What is?"

"Our names! BB and JJ! They match!"

"Yeah..." she rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with." She sat on the chair, taking a quiet note of the mirror and steel baseball bat in the corner.

"Phil said the old night guard left a message. He said we shouldn't have much trouble, but..."

"But what?!" Jaime nearly yelled. She hated people that left sentences open.

"I don't think I was meant to hear it, but he added under his breath, tonight. I don't know what he meant, but it was kinda creepy."

"Whatever. Let's play that message. We're early anyway, might as well so something until the shift starts."

The message started.

"Hey kid, listen, I'm not gonna sugar coat it, like others do. Follow my advice, or I can pretty much guarantee you'll not be alive this time next week. Those jerks up on the stage?"

"Hey!" Said BB indignantly.

Jaime bright up the camera, and looked at the show stage. "Ok, they are really creepy." She noticed that the message had been silent for a moment.

"They move. I figured you'd want to check. But they're after you. They absolutely hate night guards. You might be ok, since you're kids but I doubt it. Oh yeah, Phil said Billy would be there. Hi Billy. I hate the animatronic you're standing in for. So- damn it Will!"

They heard a door slam shut. JJ instantly went to try the buttons.

"C'mon Lisbeth, just die already!"

"No! See what I mean? Wait, you're kids, you just tried the buttons. Don't leave the door shut, if Freddy gets you, you're dead."

"No one's there! You've cracked!" Jaime and Billy sat up. This was a new voice. A female one.

"Must be Chica," Billy whispered.

"Nope, recording a message for my sub." The guard (Lizzy) said, closing the other door.

"How long do we have to not deal with you?" Said the female voice.

"Oh, shut up Angela."

"Who's Angela?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, and who's Will?" The first voice said.

"THOSE ARE YOUR NAMES!" Lizzy yelled. "Remember? Uh! Just let me help the sub!"

"One hour. And we don't control Foxy. And-"

"JUST GO!"

There was some clanging before they left.

"Sorry about that. So there's Bonnie, or Will, he comes down your left, you'll figure out his pattern pretty quick. Then Chica, or Angela, does the same on the right. Foxy, Freddy and the Balloon Boy are tricky. BB is out for repairs, and I don't know if he'll show up while you're on the job. Foxy runs your hallway, left again, you can have a look at his cove. Cam C I think. But don't check him too much, or he'll come running. Don't ignore him either. Once an hour is fine, but start tomorrow. Freddy doesn't start till Wednesday, but he's hard to keep track of. He goes down the right, but when you run out of power he goes to the left. If you can't find him on your cameras, he's in your room and you're a goner. Balloon Boy, if he's there, will go through the vent and wreck your power. Use the mirror I left to see the vent, and if you're caught hit them with the bat. Oh, if you're caught by Chica start swearing. I did that for ages, and she took me to get my mouth washed out when she caught me. I'm still here! It was disgusting, but I'm alive. I'll let you start now. Try not to die. My phone number is under the phone if you desperately need me, but remember it's the middle of the night, and I'll be grumpy if you wake me up from a normal- I mean a good dream. Only for emergencies! Ok, bye!"

"So that's what he meant. Let's get started." said JJ grimly. "I'll do left and vent, you do camera and right."

"Ok."said BB looking scared. He didn't like this.

About an hour later, Jaime poked her head out the door, and hit the light. And her eyes went wide.

"Billy?" She whispered.

Yeah?" He whispered back.

"The purple rabbit's in the hall..."

"How far away?"

"A good bit away, but he's there. Have you checked the camera for a while?"

"I'll just do that... nothing. He's still in."

"Good," she sighed, relived. She checked the light again. "Ahh!" She screamed, slamming her hand onto the door button.

"Oh nonononono! We are so dead!" Billy yelled.

"Calm down! We've got the door down, we'll be fine."

"Think again. 3am and we've only got 48 percent."

"Wait, the power goes down that fast?!" Jaime exclaimed. "Well then."

She turned to the closed door and tried the only thing she could think of. A cute kiddy face.

"C'mon, you can't hurt us! We're just little kiddies!" She said in the cutest, babiest voice possible.

"Nice try." Said Bonnie dryly. "You're gonna find us just unbearable!"

"The last guard never mentioned you were so bad at jokes!" JJ said, going back to her normal face, voice, and attitude. "If she had, maybe I would've gotten out of here while I still had a chance."

That earned her a glare.

"Now scram!"

He huffily left. "You'll regret that!" He yelled. "I'm gonna enjoy stuffing you!"

"Like you'll get a chance!" She yelled back.

BB hadn't looked up. "It's 5." He said after a while. "We've still got 30 power."

"You explored the cams yet?" She asked.

Considering how hostile she'd been when she arrived, they were getting along remarkably well, thought Billy.

"No, want to look?"

"Yeah," she said. She checked for Bonnie one more time, then decided she'd be able to hear him. She took the tablet, and together they checked Foxy, then took a look around the place. They looked all over, except for two cams. The Show Stage, and Cam 2B.

"The top one's the Show Stage," said BB. "We should check if any others left yet."

So she clicked onto that cam, and a second after they heard clanging from the kitchen.

"Chica's missing," said Billy. "She's the cook. That'll be her on the kitchen. The one that has audio only."

"I'm gonna check the light again, then we can look at the last camera." She did so, and the clicked on cam 2B.

No sooner had she done it than a poster appeared. Thankfully out wasn't Golden Freddy, the poster that BB had heard about. It was a picture of Freddy, ripping his own head off.

"That's weird," mused Jaime. "I saw that poster when I came in. He wasn't doing that before."

"Phil said it changes, and we shouldn't look at it too much. It's that, the one you saw before, and a Golden Freddy."

"Creepy," JJ shivered.

"That's 5:45. We've got 16 power. Do you think we could make it with the doors shut?" BB asked.

"Even if we run out, we'll be saved by the bell I think. Let's just risk it. We have a bat after all."

So they closed the doors, and for 15 minutes, talked about their favourite colours. Yeah, I can't believe that conversation would be so long either. But BB couldn't decide between blue and red, and JJ was insisting he could only pick one, so yeah. He ended up with blue.

Fifteen minutes later, the lights went out, and they heard footsteps coming forward their door. But before Freddy got anywhere near them, the chimes went off, and the lights came back on.

They high-fived as a reward for not dying.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Asked JJ.

"You need ask the help you can get!" Answered BB. "And we do make a pretty good team."

"Yeah. We do."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, another one down! Getting onto writing now. Gonna start as soon as I update this and the previous chapter. Woo!**

**~Rae**


	4. Average Day For BB & JJ

**First time I've actually written this story in freaking ages… idk if it'll be quite the same, but let's go for it anyway.**

* * *

JJ decided to take a nap before school, just to recover from the utter insanity that had just happened, but realised half way home that through the havoc, she'd forgotten to leave the key. She sighed, turning around. By the time she got home, she wouldn't have time to nap. Coffee would have to do instead.

She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, along with the rest of her vital organs. If Satan had offered to take her soul in exchange for 8 hours of deep sleep, she'd accept in half a heartbeat. But no, Satan was nowhere to be found, and she still had to get to school. Running was not gonna get her there on time. As she sprinted out the door, she grabbed the skate-board she'd abandoned since the last summer and ran out to the street with it. Within a couple of seconds she saw the truck she needed to latch onto and quickly ran out, jumped onto her board and grabbed onto the back of the truck. [DO NOT TRY DAT AT HOME, IT IS DANGER] She knew this truck's route; it had gone the same way for three years. She used to take it to school all the time, but she hadn't needed to in a while. Still, she saw it pass by the school every morning, so she knew it still went the same way.

The ride was wild, but she made it just fine. She let go just before they came up to the school and kicked off the ground out of the traffic. As soon as she was on the sidewalk, she flipped her board up and started running into school. If she ever got asthma, she'd die in less than a day. By the time she got in the door, the bell was just ringing and she was off to homeroom.

At break, she was busy running around to different classrooms to hand in early homework… and some late stuff too, and didn't get to see any of her friends. But at lunch, she got to see her small group of best friends and they were all super interested to hear about what had happened at her new job. She omitted a few of the details.

"So you were in that creepy building on your own all night?" Anya asked in awe.

"Well actually, one of the day workers stayed on with me. He's about our age I think."

"A BOY?!" They all gasped. "You spent all night with a BOY?"

Questions started flooding in at her.

"Was he cute?"

"Did you two do anything?"

"Do you like him?"

"Does HE like YOU?"

"Did anyone break in?"

"If someone had, would he have protected you?"

"Or would YOU have protected HIM?"

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"C'mon guys, y'know I'm not really into the whole dating thing." JJ held onto her arm, showing she felt uncomfortable. "He was relatively cute, I guess. No, we didn't do anything. I don't like him, I doubt he likes me. Nothing major happen, a bot turned on though. I was the one to check it out, 'cause he was too scared."

"Jaimeeeeee, you have to tell us more than that!" Chloe groaned.

"There's nothing to tell. We sat in the office, checked the cams and chatted. The person I'm standing in for left us a message. It was all fine and dandy. Hey, you guys wanna go kick a ball about?"

"If he did like you, would you date him?"

"Guys, can we drop the subject? He's just a normal guy. No different from any other guy."

"Are you an asexual or something? I don't think you've ever had a crush."

"I don't know you guys. I don't know, and I don't wanna talk about it. Can we please just go kick a ball, or shoot a few hoops?"

"Lacy hurt her leg, she wouldn't be able to join us." Charla pointed out. "It'd be rude to leave her out."

"Well I'm gonna go hang out with the dudes then, okay? I just really need to run about a bit today."

And so she left them. She felt like the meanest person in the world, but she also felt like she wouldn't be able to relax until she was running, kicking, dribbling. _Playing. _ It was the only thing that would let her unwind after that insane night. The guys in her school treated her just like one of them. She played just as well as any of them, and enjoyed sports more than most of them. So for the rest of her lunch break she played soccer with Damian, Austin, Clarke, Jason and the other boys they hung out with. It was the most therapeutic game she'd ever played, and possibly the best she'd ever done.

* * *

BB's day was rather different. He got to school on time for his two classes before they let him go for work. He had to attend a minimum of two classes a day, more if possible. Usually he only bothered with two. The downside was that he got a crapload of homework to make up for missing his classes. Today his classes were History and Art. Art wasn't so bad; they were doing pop art, which happened to be his favourite. But in history they were doing the industrial revolution which was so boring it made BB want to rip off his own ears and eat them raw.

Somehow, he made it through without screaming or crying, but he did fall asleep towards the end. He had plenty of notes anyway and he sat near the back, so no one had noticed. Then he went to his art class and got to chill out and just draw for a while. Once that was over, it was time for work. He ran out to the bike sheds to get his bike and cycled the half mile to the pizzeria. Upon arrival, he went into the bathroom to get changed. Phil said hi to him briefly, but then they had to go their own ways. BB was stationed with the Marionette, who'd been out for repairs the previous week but had come back on Sunday morning. From there it was three hours of handing out balloons and non-stop smiling, followed by a short break, during which he ate a whole pizza. The whole time, he could feel Bonnie's glare digging into the back of his head. He chose to ignore him. Back to work after twenty minutes, and it was all smiles and balloons and silly giggles for the next two hours. Then the section BB worked in closed for the day and he was free to go home. Since he'd be coming back later, he just left his bike so he could get home quicker in the morning, then went home for a quick studying session and a well-earned rest.

* * *

**A/N **

**SAYING SIDEWALK IS SO DIFFERENT TO ME, BUT IT'S SET IN 'MURICA SO I SHOULD BE USING 'MURICAN STUFFS ALL MY FRIENDS STARTED SCREAMING WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING AGAINST MY OWN LANGUAGE AND THEN IT HAPPENED AGAIN WITH SOCCER I'M SO CONFLICTED**

**ALSO I GOT DISTRACTED RPING AND STOPPED WRITING FOR LIKE AN HOUR, SORRY, I'M BACK ON IT**


	5. Night Two (This doesn't seem so bad)

**Not much to say before this one except that writing positions get uncomfortable SUPER quick.**

JJ sprinted from her mum's car to the pizzeria, as the rain thundered down all around her. It was stormy that night; the weather had taken a sudden turn from the sunshine when she was at school. She fumbled with the keys for a few seconds, until she dropped them completely. As she bent down, she slipped and started cursing, when the door opened.

"Need some help?" BB said, smiling goofily. He held out his hand, and helped her up.

"Thanks," JJ said sheepishly. She checked her watch. "That's quarter to. We should get to the office."

When they got there, they squished into the seat together, awkwardly pressed together.

"Sorry I'm late by the way," JJ said, setting up the cameras.

"It's fine. I was a bit worried you wouldn't show, and I didn't really know what to do, but you're here, so it doesn't matter." BB shook his head, and smiled again. He was always smiling. JJ liked that.

She turned to look at him, her brown eyes resisting concern. BB liked her eyes; the way they had a slight reddish pink tint to them. "If I ever don't show up, don't try to do this alone. If I'm not there, leave. Ok? I don't care how much trouble we get into, if I'm not there, leave. If you're not there, I'll leave. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it. "I wouldn't want to take them on alone anyway." He said, laughing a little.

"Me neither."

After a few more seconds, the chime rang out, and it struck midnight.

"To not dying?" JJ said.

"To not dying." BB responded.

They started playing the new message that had been left for them.

"Hi, uh, it's Phil, if you couldn't tell. Hi Billy, Hi Jaime. We don't really have much news for you today. Lizzy will have told you everything important about surviving and all that. You know what, I'll just leave my number under the phone with Lizzy's . Call one of us if you need anything at any point in the week… which you probably will. Lizzy will be of more use to you, but if she doesn't pick up, call me instead.

"Anyway, I'm assuming Lizzy taught you the basics last night. I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier Billy, so I don't know how much effort they're putting in. I'm just gonna assume they've really got it in for you.

"So, uhm, we've noticed some words seem to cause them to go into a sort of trance, which can save your life if you time it well. Just saying my name worked on Foxy, I think Germany got Freddy. Usually pretty random seeming stuff. We don't really know much specific stuff, so I can't really go into more detail.

"There isn't much else much else to say, oh, except that the Balloon Boy animatronic should be back on Sunday, so you shouldn't have to deal him. I should leave you to it. Try to stay alive. Bye!"

By the sounds of things, he was trying very hard to stay cheerful in the last couple of sentences.

At one, Foxy decided to peek through the curtains, but then stayed in that position for a long while.

A little bit later, JJ checked the left door, and promptly slammed her hand on the button.

"Bonnie?" BB guessed. She nodded.

"How's Chica?"

He checked. "Not there." A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a series of smaller crashes, and a "Darn it!" from the animatronic chicken that was to blame for it. "Kitchen I think." He said sarcastically.

"Possibly," JJ replied in a similar tone. "She doesn't really seem bothered with us, does she?" She added while checking the light, and Foxy then opening the left door.

After twenty minutes of pure concentration, they started to loosen up. Foxy wasn't moving and Chica was just messing about in the kitchen. Freddy wasn't moving yet and Bonnie seemed to be the only real threat. And he was pretty useless at the moment.

JJ had opened the door again by two and was checking relatively often for any sign of Bonnie. It wasn't long until he showed his face again. She rolled her eyes and shut the door again. Bonnie screamed at her.

"Whoa dude, chill out. No need to get all pissy."

"I AM NOT PISSY. YOU'RE JUST NOT LETTING ME KILL YOU."

"There's a reason for that, Will."

"OH NOT YOU TOO."

"What's wrong, _Will?"_

BB tugged on JJ's arm. "Are you sure taunting him is wise….?"

"Prob'ly not. But I don't care."

"Who the HELL is Will?!"

"You."

"My NAME is BONNIE!"

"Nah."

Bonnie screamed in frustration and walked away, muttering to himself. "What happened to me? I can't even kill a coupl'a kids."

"We just gotta keep doing that the rest of the night and then the rest of the week. No biggie. I don't know why everyone was making such a big deal of this." JJ scoffed.

"B-but… what about the constant threat of dying….?"

"There's no threat if you're smart about it."

"Well I guess….." Suddenly BB became aware of footsteps on the left and turned around to Chica standing there. He closed the door and she started leaving.

"You two aren't worth the effort. If Bonnie get ya, great. I'm saving my energy for Lizzy coming back. That girl needs to be stopped."

"Well that was….. easier than expected." JJ said.

"Huh. It was." He cautiously opened the door to see that Chica had been telling the truth and she was indeed gone. "What's the time?"

"2:30. And we still have 68%. Nice. This night shouldn't be so bad."

The two began to relax. The only one that even seemed to care was Bonnie.

"Ah, crap, forgot about the fox." JJ quickly checked Cam C and saw that Foxy had only moved a little. Not enough to be worrying.

"Hey, I have an idea," BB piped up.

"What is it?" JJ inquired while checking the light for Bonnie.

"If we brought flashlights we wouldn't have to drain our power by using the lights."

JJ stopped dead and turned around to face him.

"DO YOU REALISE HOW GREAT THAT IS?"

"Uh, I guess? It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding?" JJ seemed genuinely shocked. "That's gonna save so much power!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We can't be beat with that strategy!"

The rest of the night was relatively quiet; Foxy didn't move any further, Chica continued not bothering and Bonnie only showed up twice. They stopped him with ease both times. Between Bonnie's few attacks they talked about anything and everything they could think of. By quarter to six, they both felt strangely tired. They decided they definitely had enough power to last through the final 15 minutes, and leaned against each other. Both of them were on the verge of falling asleep when the chime rang out. They pulled themselves up and went their separate ways, with JJ leaving the key on the front left wheel of the white Fazbear van once again.

**A/N **

**It's taking me so long to write and idk why? I'm gonna keep going even tho it's 2:36am and I am SUPER tired. Letsa go!**

**Have some faith, some trust and some pixie dust ~Rae-rae**


	6. Another Day, Another, well, day

**This chpt was hard to write ;-;**

* * *

The next morning, JJ had to sit through another interrogation from her friends.

"So what's he _like?" _

"I dunno… he smiles a lot, he's really talkative. He's nice or whatever."

"C'mon J, you're gonna spend a total of 30 hours with him this week, 42 if you take both overtime chances. You _can't_ not like him by the end."

"Yeah? Watch me." Jaime was angry that her friends seemed to only care about boys these days. They used to be so interesting and nice, but now it was all "Does he like me" "Does anyone else like him" "Is my makeup pretty enough". J just didn't care about that stuff. It was all so superficial. Why couldn't everyone just chill out like they used to? That was part of the reason she had started hanging out with the guys and getting into sports. They were so much simpler. If they liked someone, they just told them. Although, that might've just been the nature of that particular group. But no matter, she liked being in their company, and they liked being in hers. They were a good combination.

"Come on J." Kalie laughed. "I've seen him. You've gotta admit, he's pretty fit."

"Guys. I _work with him_. That's a recipe for disaster."

"But you only work there till the end of the week right?" Anya winked.

"Can we just drop this? It's annoying."

"Fine, whatever. So did everyone go to Jenni's party last week?"

JJ's "no" was lost among the various "yes"es from the rest of the group, and they altogether drowned her out. She couldn't help but think back to when life was simpler and she got along so much better with the group.

* * *

BB's day was a lot more relaxed than the previous one. There hadn't been as many customers, which gave Phil a chance to talk to him.

"Billy!" Phil called over to him from the office. BB looked around. No kids in sight and he had been doing nothing for at least twenty minutes. A quick chat wouldn't affect anything.

"So how's the night shift been?"

"Surprisingly okay. None of them seem to care much except Bonnie. Foxy barely moved last night and Chica's one effort was so half hearted I thought she was gonna fall over from a lack of trying."

Phil sighed in relief. "Don't forget that Freddy starts moving tonight, so you're gonna have an added opponent. He's gonna be a tricky one; he'll either totally have it in for you, or won't care at all. Let's hope it's the latter."

"Surely he'll be okay- he's meant to love kids, right?"

"They all are. You should probably get back to prize corner- I see a kid going over."

BB hurried back to his station to see the little girl that had approached. The Marionette came out of its box when she grew near and frightened her so much she started crying. BB quickly went to her aid, giving her an extra balloon and a hug. He was sure he saw a flicker of concern on the puppet's face, but decided it was probably his imagination. After all, if the puppet was also sentient, Lizzy would've said something, or he would've attacked them.

* * *

After he was finished working, BB walked outside to find JJ waiting for him.

"There you are," she said impatiently. "I was thinking today, if one of us isn't going to make it in time and the other is already inside, it would be disastrous. It only makes sense to have a way to tell each other if we're not gonna make it there. So here's my number." She handed him a small slip of paper with neat numbers written on it. "Text me so I have yours."

"Okay… um, how long have you been out here?"

JJ checked her watch. "About twenty minutes. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to sleep. Bye." She walked off rather abruptly, leaving BB all alone in the parking lot.

* * *

When Phil was finishing up at work a bit later, he stopped in the stage area. Bonnie and Chica had been taken off stage to get oiled and Freddy was now standing on his own. He looked at the bear and sighed.

"They're just kids. Please… leave them alone."

To his utter amazement, Fazbear answered him. It was rare for them to express free will at any time during the day.

"I'm not going to stop Bonnie."

"….You mean you won't attack them yourself?"

Silence.

"C'mon, don't say that then go silent. That's not fair."

No response from the robot.

"Well it was better than nothing, I guess…" He gave up, and returned to tidying up before his shift ended.

* * *

**A/N **

**This chpt was a bit shorter, just 'cause I couldn't think of much else to write. The nights are much easier. Sorry about yesterday, I fell asleep while writing. I'll start the next chapter now, but I can't promise to upload it straight away. I am v tired.**


End file.
